


Maybe

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Annette hopes he won't hold back.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



Maybe. Maybe this time. 

"I don't want you to hold back," Annette said firmly as she raised her weapon. "I've been practicing." 

Except it hadn't been practice, really. It had been experience. But she had kept herself alive, and so had Sylvain. And maybe, this time, he wouldn't hold back and she could get a true measure of him. 

Of herself as well. 

"If I promise not to hold back, will you have tea with me afterward?" Sylvain questioned. 

"Maybe," Annette replied. She made the first move and this time it did seem like Sylvain was giving his all-- 

Maybe.


End file.
